


First Meeting

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	First Meeting

“Where are you?” you asked, annoyed at the fact that it was scorching hot outside and you had to walk around aimlessly. Your friend just kept mumbling into the phone, not quite sure where they were going either. You had just gotten out of a job interview and it hadn’t gone as well as you’d hoped.  _It’s so damn hot in Los Angeles. Why did I even move here?_ You were still confused by the directions your phone was giving you. It just kept telling you to walk straight, but you felt like you were walking in the wrong direction. You kept looking at the building around you, hoping to see the one your friend kept saying they were by. * _CRASH*_

You fell to the floor and your phone dropped onto the sidewalk. “SERIOUSLY”, you yelled as the stranger picked up your phone. You quickly snatched it out of their hand “can’t you watch where you’re-” that stranger was oddly cute. Blond-ish hair, piercing green eyes, skinny jeans, cool t-shirt, AND tattoos.  _Turn on the charm!_  “Sorry, I’m in a bit of hurry”, he looked downwards and kept walking.  _Crap._  Then you noticed it, he had dropped his bracelet, at least you were hoping it was his. Okay, so you took off one of your cheaper bracelets so you could have an excuse to talk to him, still a nice gesture, right? “Wait! You dropped this!” He spun around and walked back to you “uh, I don’t think that’s mine”, he chuckled. “Well I just saw you drop it, so it must be yours”, you retorted. He raised an eyebrow at you “really? I dropped YOUR bracelet?” You laughed nervously, “what makes you think it’s mine? I think I would know if a bracelet was mine.” He grabbed the bracelet and put it on “you’re right, sorry about that, must be mine” he turned back around and kept walking. “Wait!” you yelled. He looked over his shoulder and laughed “yeeees?”

You had to think of something, you didn’t think he’d actually turn around again. “Y-you could have at least said thank you”, you crossed your arms to make it more believable.  _Nailed it._ The stranger once again walked over to you “thank you, would you like to tell me your name since we’re getting all formal?” You smiled and said “no problem, it’s y/n.” He grabbed your hand and shook it roughly “well y/n, I’m Michael, now that we have all that straightened out I’m assuming you want your bracelet back?” You stood frozen and Michael laughed, “I bet you didn’t expect me to actually take it, did you?” You were about to disagree with him but he shook his head and kept speaking, “if you’re gonna try and convince me it’s mine, don’t bother, I saw it on your wrist when you took your phone back earlier.”  _Wait, he KNEW? This_ _dude was making me sweat for nothing!_ “Hold it, if you knew, then why did you take it?!” you huffed. “Well…uh…I figured you’d run back and get it, and if you didn’t, well, then I didn’t need to ask for your number because we’d never see each other again”, his face was turning red as he explained. You handed him your phone, “put your number in, but I want my bracelet back.” He smiled and handed you his phone, “Well, I promise you’ll get it back….on our first date.” He swapped the phones back, grinned, said “I’ll see you Saturday y/n”, turned around, and kept walking. You couldn’t stop giggling from the excitement, and then it hit you.  _I still have no clue where I am._  


End file.
